The Foster Rules - Evolution
by Tazbb12
Summary: This is the third and final installment of the Foster Rules series - Callie and Brandon wade through the trials of marriage, Mariana and Jesus explore adulthood while Jude Stef and Lena hold down the home-front. What adventures could be in store for our favorite family?
1. Chapter 1

Well, I am back for the third and final installment of The Foster Rules Series...if you haven't already check out The Foster Rules and The Foster Rules - All Grown up Now. You don't have to read them to follow this story a quick background...Brandon and Callie finished school and got married almost 2 years ago - Mariana is at school at UCLA and Jesus is working in construction - Jude is a Junior in high school. I know not everyone loves Brallie but this story started during season 1 and it is called fiction for a reason...if you don't like Brallie you have been warned. Everyone else enjoy!

* * *

"Are you going to be ok baby," Brandon asked sitting on the side of the bed? "I can postpone for a couple days."

"Brandon I'm fine," Callie said not convincingly at all.

"Callie."

"Brandon no, you have a job to do and I will be fine. So it didn't happen this month just means we will have to try a little harder next time," Callie said with a smile giving him a kiss.

"Ok, I am just going to be in LA…if you need anything you call me and I will be right back down here."

"Brandon I'll be fine. Just call me when you get there ok? How long do you think you will be up there?"

"We are scheduled for 3 days in the studio but we might run a fourth if they can't get the tracks down."

"Look at you being all producer like," Callie said with a proud smile on her face.

Someone's Little Sister had grown a rather large following on the west coast over the past year and they wanted to put together a digital CD for their fans. Brandon had been writing some songs for them and they wanted him to be their producer for the CD. Part of the reason was they couldn't afford an experienced producer but a bigger part was they knew and trusted Brandon. They also wanted Brandon to include one of his original songs, Outlaws.

"It's pretty exciting. I know it is not a huge project but it is a start and something that looks good on the resume."

"I don't know B, they are really good I think they can break into the mainstream."

"That would be amazing but it all starts with making the most of the studio time."

"I love you," Callie said giving him a kiss.

"I love you too. Get some rest and I will be back in a couple days."

Brandon grabbed his bag and gave Callie one last kiss before heading out.

Callie sighed being left alone in the house. It was quiet…too quiet and she couldn't turn her brain off. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to wash her face. As she was turning to head back to her bedroom something caught her eye in the trash can; her pregnancy test.

* * *

Stef walked thru the door and was surprised to hear a bunch of noise coming from the kitchen. Usually when she got home from work the house was relatively quiet. Mariana was away at school and Jesus was working full time and now living in an apartment across town leaving Stef, Lena and Jude in the big 4-bedroom house.

"Hey everyone," Stef greet the 5 teens sitting around the kitchen table.

Various hey Mrs. Fosters were returned to her with Jude getting up to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mom. Mama said it was ok to work in here…we have a group project for science class."

"Uh-oh what are we blowing up today?"

"Nothing…we have to figure out how to drop an egg from the roof of the school and have it not break."

"And we can only use 5 of the items listed," another kid added holding up a piece of paper.

"Ok, well let us know if you need anything," Stef said grabbing a drink from the fridge. "And when you're ready to test out your….egg drop prototypes please get one of us to supervise."

Stef walked upstairs and headed right for her room to change. She found Lena on the bed reading a book.

"So should I go to the store and buy a few dozen eggs," Stef asked laughing.

"Hey babe…if you want eggs for breakfast I would certainly say yes. I heard some of the ideas being tossed around and I think there will be plenty of trial and error."

After changing Stef headed over to Lena's side of the bed and sat next to her giving her a kiss.

"Why can't these teachers pick something that isn't going to waste food," she smirked.

"This is actually one of the most popular experiments students do."

"Yeah because they aren't buying the eggs."

"Oh hush I know if you could you would be right down there with them trying to come up with some super cool egg container."

"That's true…good thing I have a super cool and might I say super-hot wife to distract me."

Lena moaned her approval as Stef leaned in to kiss her again. It didn't last long before Stef's phone started ringing.

"How is it we only have one kid in the house and yet all our kids still managed to cock-block me…well in this case pu….

"Yes, I get it," Lena said cutting her off. "Answer the phone."

"Hey love wants up?"

"Mom."

Stef immediately went to DEFCON 5 hearing the distress in her daughter's voice.

"Callie, what's wrong," she asked going into full cop mode.

"Mom," Callie was barely able to get out over the tears.

"Baby are you hurt? Is Brandon there? Did you guys have a fight," Stef asked trying to prompt the information out of her inconsolable daughter.

"No, LA," Callie managed to respond.

Stef knew this was not going to work.

"Callie baby I am on my way over I will be there in 5 minutes…you stay on the line with me baby ok."

Callie just let out a sob just wanting to be in her mom's arms. Lena looked alarmed quickly jumping out of bed as well.

"Lena if we both rush out of here Jude is going to know something is wrong," Stef said putting Callie on mute for a minute. "I am going to go right now…stay here with the kids until I figure out what is going on….I will call you as soon as I know anything."

"Ok you're right go," Lena said not wanting her daughter along a moment longer.

Stef kissed her wife and rushed out the door. Her daughters distress caused her to break all sorts of speed limits and she was thankful they were only a short drive away. This might have been the only time Stef was annoyed at the security checks points that prevented Stef from getting to her daughter for even a second.

* * *

"Callie," Stef called out entering the townhouse.

Stef didn't hear a reply and headed straight for the bedroom.

"Oh sweetie," Stef said rushing in the door to see her daughter curled up in a ball, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

Stef crawled on the bed and just held her daughter. Callie let a new set of tears roll down her cheeks finally having the comfort from her mom surrounding her.

"Baby what has you so upset," Stef asked after Callie's tears seemed to die down some?

"I took a pregnancy test today…it's still negative."

"Oh my sweet girl," Stef said pulling her into a tighter embrace.

Stef had no idea they were even trying and she couldn't imagine they had been trying for very long. However, she knew even one negative pregnancy test could take its toll on a couple trying to expand their family.

"Shhh my love it's going to be ok," Stef rocked her oldest daughter in her arms. "It's going to be ok."

"We have been trying for 6 months and I feel like I am letting Brandon down every time the test comes back negative."

"I can't imagine how painful it is to see a negative test after wanting it so badly, but Brandon doesn't for one second blame you."

"I feel like it is never going to happen."

"I know 6 months sounds like a lot baby but it is such a short time. Sometimes it takes a little while for your birth control to fully leave your system and sometimes it just takes a little longer."

"What if something is wrong with me?"

"I highly doubt something is wrong with you love. If you are concerned though you and Brandon should both see a doctor and make sure all systems are in the go position. Sometimes all you need is a little medicine to help things along."

"What if…what if I can't have kids," Callie asked so softly Stef almost didn't hear her?

"Well, then you and Brandon can adopt, this family is no stranger to that," Stef said with a smile. "There are other options but we will cross those bridges when we get there. Have you told Brandon your worries?"

"No, he just left for LA for a couple days and I didn't want to have his stress over me being stupid."

"Callie you're not being stupid baby…these are definitely things you should talk to B about. That's what this ring symbolizes," she said holding Callie's left hand. "Sickness and health…better or worse….that boy loves you baby and would walk on water for you. Talk to him love you will feel better…this is not something you should go through alone. If you ever need to talk and B isn't around you know Lena and I are a phone call away."

Callie snuggled into her mom's side and gave her a little squeeze.

"You know when Brandon gets back maybe you two should go away for a couple of days…take a long weekend somewhere and just relax and enjoy each other without the stresses of trying to expand your family. Sometimes stress can be harmful …it will happen when you stop thinking about it."

Stef sent a text to Lena letting her know everything was ok and she would talk to her when she got home. Callie needed her mom a little while longer and whenever one of her babies needed her Stef was always there. While she was comforting her daughter, inside Stef was thrilled with the knowledge that sometime in the near future she could be a grandmom. It was just the next step in her family's evolution.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the feedback...I love reviews it encourages me to write more. I did struggle a little trying to figure out how to connect last chapter with the next chapter so I hope you like it...no Brallie this chapter but they will return in force next chapter...so read review and enjoy!

* * *

Lena sat at the kitchen today flipping through a cook book trying to figure out what to make for dinner. Now that she didn't have to please five children she tried exploring a little more in the kitchen knowing Jude had a fairly expansive pallet and would at least try anything once. Stef was still at work and her youngest was staying after school to test out various egg drop configurations which was why she was a little surprised to hear the front door opening.

"Mama," Brandon called out standing in the foyer.

"Kitchen," Lena answered getting up to greet her son.

Brandon bounced down the two steps to the kitchen and hugged his ma.

"B what are you doing here I thought you were in LA? Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, I thought it might take four or five days but everything went great and we wrapped in three."

"That's great…I'm so proud of my big producer son," Lena said playfully pinching his cheeks.

"Knock it off ma," Brandon said laughing. "I'm not a big produce or anything."

"Not yet but everyone had to start somewhere. We better get a copy of this CD."

"It's actually going to be an exclusive online release…but I will burn a copy to a CD for you…unless of course you want a tape or maybe a vinyl," Brandon said with a smirk.

"The kid has jokes today huh."

"Well, when you make it so easy."

Lena chuckled.

"Where is Callie," Lena asked as they usually visited together?

"Ohh ummm home probably."

Lena looked at him slightly confused. It wasn't a requirement that they knew where each other was 24/7 its just they usually did.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah."

"Well, moms not going to be home for another couple hours," Lena informed him.

"Oh that's ok…I um kinda stopped over here to…uh to see you," Brandon stuttered out.

Lena could tell the sudden change in mood from joking to serious. Her son started to get fidgety and almost didn't know what to do with himself.

"Sit, sit B and relax. Did you and Callie have a fight?"

"What? No, no nothing like that. I just drove here straight from LA and haven't been home yet. I talked to her on the drive back, she said she was going to be home around 4," Brandon said checking his watch.

"So what's going on," Lena asked sitting in the chair next to him?

"I'm assuming mom told you."

A few night ago when they got that distress call from Callie Stef rushed off to try and resolve the situation. Lena was given a full updated report when Stef got home that night. Lena had been thrilled to learn Brandon and Callie were trying to expand their family but her heart broke for the poor girl. She knew all too well the struggles that came along with pregnancy.

"Yeah, mom told me when she got home that night."

"Callie called me the next day and we talked. I knew she wasn't ok when I left but she kept insisting I go…I shouldn't have gone," Brandon mumbled to himself.

"B you had to work and she wanted you to go. That's why you have family…to pick you up and help you out when you can't be there."

"It's not like she is just my girlfriend anymore, she is my wife and I am supposed to take care of her. I just feel like such a failure as a husband," Brandon said clearly defeated.

Lena had to take a breath and realize her son was a man sitting before her and not the little 5-year-old she first met. He wasn't a teenager going through angst; he was a man and a husband trying to figure out the best way to care for his wife.

"Brandon look at me," Lena said wanting to make sure one point was crystal clear.

It took a beat but Brandon eventually looked up into the loving eyes of his ma.

"You Brandon Michael Foster are an amazing husband," Lena said taking his hands in hers. "Your love for Callie knows no bounds…you have been there for her from day one when she was a lost foster kid who everyone wanted to write off to the amazing women she is today. It is partially because of your support and love and willingness to do whatever it takes that Callie has flourished in this world."

"The why do I feel like such a failure now?"

"Because you think there is a problem you need to solve and you don't know how too….but the fact that you're here wanting advance or guidance just further proves how great you are. You two aren't along in this and mom and I and your dad will be here whenever you need us."

"It just breaks my heart every time the pregnancy test comes back negative. I know we will have a baby eventually but I hate seeing Callie so upset."

"Do you think Callie maybe isn't so upset over the pregnancy test and more upset that she thinks she is letting you down."

"She could never let me down…especially not over this."

"I know that and most of the time I am sure Callie knows that…but having a baby is a huge life changing event….getting married and having a baby might be the two biggest changes you experience in life. As much as it takes two to tango the woman feels like she holds most of the responsibility for bringing a child into this world."

"I have told her when it is meant to be it will be."

"That's good…the less pressure and emphasis you put on having a baby the better. Sometimes when there is so much stress and pressure it actually takes longer….and it could just be stress she is putting on herself."

"I wish I could take some of that burden from her. Do you think it would help if we went away for a couple days?"

"I don't think it would hurt that's for sure. Just talk to her some more and reinforce you aren't disappointed in her or upset you're not pregnant yet. Maybe take a break from taking pregnancy tests every two weeks….trust me when Callie gets pregnant she will know and you can take a test to confirm instead of determine."

"I can certainly do that."

"And I know you guys are young but sometimes when you are trying to have a baby sex can become a little…routine," Lena said in the nicest way possible.

"Ma," Brandon whined not wanting to talk about sex with his ma.

"I'm just saying don't forget to spice it up a little."

"Our sex life is just fine thank you for the input though."

Sensing Brandon's total discomfort Lena went in for the kill.

"All I am saying is just don't be afraid to throw her up against the wall and ravish her…girls like that at least I know your mom does."

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAA….I might never have sex again now."

"Glad I could help out," Lena said with a smile.

Brandon got serious for just a moment longer.

"You did mama thanks," Brandon said hugging her.

It was these moments Lena lived for and cherished. She would always be a mother and her kids would always need her but these moments came fewer and further between as they got older.

"I love you ma….tell mom we will be over for dinner on Saturday."

"That's great I will let her know…and I will see if Jesus can come over."

"It will be great to see him, seems like he is thriving with this construction job."

"He loves it. He even talked about take some trade classes and seeing if he wants to specialize in anything."

"That's cool….maybe he will build our first house," Brandon joked.

"I don't think he is there just yet," Lena smiled. "He is certainly on his way though."

Brandon kissed his ma's cheek and headed home. Lena was once again left alone in the quit house with her cookbook. She couldn't help but feel pride for the family her and Stef raised; they were all finding their way in this world and carving their own path. She hoped soon there would be another little Foster joining their brood.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for any formatting errors I had to copy and paste it and long story short it was a pain. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know if there is anything you want to see in this story I have a few ideas but am open to working in other.

* * *

"Do we have to leave," Callie sighed as she snuggled into the side of her husband?

After Brandon had returned from LA he took Lena's advice and took Callie up to La Jolla for a long weekend. He booked an ocean view room at the Pantai Inn and the views really were breath taking. Brandon booked them a couple's massage and a sunset dinner cruise. He wanted this to be a relaxing weekend where baby making was the furthest thing from their minds….although they certainly got a lot of practice in.

"Not if you don't want too," Brandon said kissing her forehead holding her closer as they laid in bed enjoying the ocean breeze from the open balcony.

"Hmm we definitely need to do this more often but sadly I need to be responsible and make sure I am actually at work tomorrow. Plus, we promised moms we would be at dinner tonight."

"Well, we still have a little time we don't need to go anywhere yet just, relax," he said rubbing her back slowly.

Callie took a deep breath and sighed so happy in the present moment…something she had been missing in her life.

"Thank you for this," she said turning her head to kiss his bare chest. "I didn't realize how much I needed it."

"You and me both. I love you Callie and I love our life together. It's hard to express into words how happy I am and how excited I am every day to wake up and know I'm your husband. We are navigating this crazy journey of life together and I couldn't ask for more."

"I love you too Brandon. I was so worried about trying to expand our family I think I forgot to enjoy the one I currently have. I love being able to take off on a long weekend without having anything to worry about and I love making love to my husband and feeling worshiped."

"Well, its Sunday the day of worship," Brandon said kissing her neck.

Callie giggled at how corny Brandon could be sometimes but knowing it all came from a place of love. They made use of every moment they had left that morning before packing up and heading back to their lives.

* * *

Brandon gripped the steering wheel with one hand as he drove the familiar streets towards his childhood home. He gripped Callie's hand with the other occasionally bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss.

"You better watch the road you goofball."

"Please I could drive these streets blindfolded," he bragged.

"Yeah, ok show off we are less than two blocks away try not to crash."

Brandon winked at her before turning onto the street he called home. They were almost to the house when something happened that almost made Brandon crash the car. His song came on the radio.

 _"_ _Up next we have a hot new track from a band that is making waves up and down the west coast. It's Someone's Little Sister with Outlaws and remember you heard it here first on KHTS 99.3 FM."_

Brandon looked at Callie totally shocked. Callie turned the radio up as the familiar opening cords played throughout the car. Brandon parked in front of his mom's house as his lyrics were played over the airways for the first time.

"Oh my god…oh my god we have to get inside let's go," Callie yelled throwing her door open and running up the lawn.

Brandon was not far behind her not even bothering to lock the door.

"MOM…MOM….MOM," Brandon and Callie yelled as they ran into the house.

Both kids ran into the kitchen looking around for a radio.

Stef and Lena had been out on the patio, Stef manning the grill and Lena setting the table for an outdoor dinner when they heard their kids yelling for them.

"What's going on," Stef asked concerned?

"Yeah where is the fire."

Callie and Brandon ignored their moms for a moment while they tried to tune the radio to the right station.

"Umm guys hello…you were calling us," Stef said getting a little impatient.

"Hold on….come on Brandon you're going to miss it," Callie said bouncing with excitement.

Stef and Lena looked at each other confused, but it was only a moment later music filled the kitchen. It took another moment for the moms to realize what they were listening too…it was their son and the song he composed.

 _"_ _Cause I'm just an outlaw wanted if you want me_

 _Baby we're just outlaws_

 _Baby I'm so in love_

 _Cause I'm all out of reason like seasons_

 _Winter summer fall_

 _They're all washed up_

 _If your still way over there_

 _Maybe slide on in by my side_

 _Because I'm just an outlaw_

 _Wanted if you want me"_

"AHHHHHH BRANDON THAT'S YOU…OH MY GOD MY BABY," Stef yelled tackling her son into a fierce hug.

Brandon was then wrapped up in a mama sandwich as Lena joined in on the action; both moms were so proud of their son.

"Hey what was all the yelling about," Jude walked into the kitchen?

"Your brother is famous," Callie said with a smile.

"Famous?"

"I am not famous," Brandon added.

"Yes you are your song just played on San Diego's hit music station."

"Your song was on the radio," Jude questioned?

"Yeah, I had….

Before Brandon could finish the sentence his cell phone started going off like crazy.

"Told you….famous," Callie laughed kissing his cheek.

"Let me answer some of these and call the band and see if they have any idea what's going on. I really have no idea how this happened."

Brandon grabbed his phone and headed into the other room to try and get some answers. Callie explained everything to Jude and then again to Jesus who showed up 15 minutes later. The family started on dinner as Brandon prompted them too not knowing how long he would be.

"So Callie how was your little weekend away," Stef asked wanting the gossip?

"It was so amazing…La Jolla is just beautiful and Brandon booked this gorgeous Inn right on the water. We did some parasailing and jet skiing, did this beautiful sunset dinner cruise and just walked around the beach and saw some amazing sand castles…it was so relaxing," Callie said the sheer joy radiating off her.

"That sounds like the perfect weekend….I wish someone would do that for me," Lena smirked starring right at Stef.

"Hey I do nice things for you…just the other day I remembered your guacamole, Stef playfully huffed back.

"Long weekend with a romantic sunset dinner cruise versus guacamole….yeah you got me there babe," Lena laughed giving her wife a quick kiss.

"Man I am really going to have to step up my game you kids are making me look bad."

The family laughed as they continued to catch up with each other. Jesus was telling them how he was going after another license and doing an apprenticeship with one of the top construction crews in San Diego.

"Hurry up and become a master craftsmen and you can build our first house," Callie joked.

"Im not sure I can become one that quickly….made I can build your first shed to go behind your house."

"Haha that's a deal."

Brandon walked outback and everyone stopped talking.

"What," he asked trying to keep a straight face?

"Don't what me…what did you find out about the song," Callie asked?

"Well, as it turns out the station recently started this promo here they play new band's music and Lou knows one of the stations directors."

"Why does that not surprise me that girl knows everyone related to music in this country it seems."

"This is true…after we got done recording she sent the whole playlist to him and he liked that one and played it."

"Brandon that is so amazing."

"Yeah apparently they are doing a battle of the bands type thing and of all the songs they play the top 5 most requested get a second song played and the fans will vote for 1 band to open at the San Diego Music Festival."

"That sounds cool….is the music Festival a big thing," Stef asked?

"Umm yeah it is kind of a big deal," Brandon said totally down playing it.

"Don't listen to him mom this festival draws over 50,000 people."

"Brandon you're going to be playing in front of 50,000 people," Stef asked shocked?

"Well, only if the band wins and only the one song I sing….and seriously guy the odds of us winning are slim so can we all just relax."

"Just remember us little people when you make it big time," Stef winked at her kids.

Brandon just rolled his eyes and grabbed a plate of food. He was going to enjoy these family dinners for he knew after they grew up moments like these would happen less and less. Whether the band won this contest or not his music career was starting to take shape and would be busy. Callie had her own work and schedule and with trying to start a family it seemed like life was going into overdrive….but he wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay but I was just so stuck on this chapter...I must admit it is a total filler which was part of the problem but seeing pics of Bailey Maddison back on the Fosters set gave me a little inspiration. This start to pick up after this but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Callie had spent most of the morning cleaning. Their place was pretty much already spotless but Callie had a bunch of nervous energy.

"Ok babe it's time to put away the sponges," Brandon said taking away all cleaning products from his wife.

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"She is your sister not Martha Stewart. She isn't going to care if the toilet paper is folded into little triangles or if you have saucers for your tea cups. She just wants to hang out with her sister."

"But she has been away at school….this is her first time seeing the place."

"And she is going to think it is the coolest thing ever that her sister has her own place. You pretty much walk on water to her….just relax."

"Right I can do that," Callie said taking a few deep breaths. "I just feel so nervous for some reason. I know she doesn't care about things being perfect…I guess it has just been too long since I last saw her I mean we can legally drink together…I am kind of sad I missed her 21st birthday."

"Well, how about we go out for drinks later."

"Yeah, I think I would like that."

Callie jumped in the shower and got herself ready for her sister's arrival. It really had been way to long since they had seen each other in person. Thinking back on it, it was probably just after the wedding. Shortly after Sophia went off to college and during one summer break she did a summer session overseas. They girls facetimed and would text but there is something different about being in person.

* * *

There was no doubt when Sophia arrived as the excited yells could be heard around the block. Brandon came out from his music room to say hi and spend some time with both girls but he quietly went back to his music to allow the girls time to catch up.

"I'm so jealous you got to spend a summer tooling around Europe."

"Well, I did do some learning in between seeing all the famous landmarks and entertaining some fine European men."

"Ohh do tell," Callie said with a smile.

"You know you have your own very fine guy in the next room right?"

"Yes, but he is not a tall, dark and foreign man with an accent. Come on girl I am an old married woman let me live vicariously through you."

"Well, in Spain there was Rafa who actually showed back up in France…he was muy caliente," Sophia said with a dreamy smile.

"But if I could bring one guy back in my suitcase it would have been Giovanni. We met in Italy and if you want to see tall dark and handsome just look at these," Soph said handing her phone to Callie.

"Oh my god is he actually real?"

"Very, very real."

"Officially jealous."

"Yeah, he was so sweet too…we are facebook friends now so who knows maybe I will venture back to Italy."

"Umm why are you not there right now? Better yet why is he not here so I can drool all over him."

"Oh yeah I'm sure he wouldn't mind you just slobbering all over him," Sophia laughed taking back her phone. "Besides you didn't do so bad with the arm candy…and talented too. I heard his song made the final 5 for the music fest."

"Yeah, between Lou knowing everyone under the sun and Mariana's twitter campaign I think they have a legit shot at winning."

"That is so cool….I know someone in the music business."

"They haven't won yet and even if they do Brandon just sings the one song and wrote a couple other."

"That's the best job…you don't have to travel all the time with the band and you get to work with so many different artists. I mean imagine Brandon writing a song for Adele or Beyonce or….OMG or JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE," Sophia was practically screaming and bouncing on the couch.

"Ok speed racer let's just start with maybe playing the music fest shall we? When we get a call from JT you will be the first person I call."

"A girl can dream."

"Stick to your Giovanni dreams," Callie winked. "You ready to head out and get something to eat and get some drinks? I still can't believe your old enough to drink."

"Well, I have this real ID to prove it," Sophia laughed waving her purse around. "Let's go though I am starving."

* * *

Callie went to get Brandon and the three headed out to a bar and restaurant downtown. They saw at a high top in the bar area still wanting a table but being close to the bar.

"I will have whatever summer ale is on tap please," Brandon put in his drink order with the waitress.

"I will have a long island," Callie requested.

"Man going big early huh," Sophia joked.

"I don't drink beer," Callie admitted.

"What? Are you crazy…I will have a Corona please."

"Can I see your ID," the waitress asked?

"Why yes you can," Sophia said with a big smile showing off her ID.

"Thanks I will put them in right now and let you look over the menu."

"How about we start with some nachos?"

"Oh Soph they are to die for here," Callie said practically drooling.

"Well, how can I say no to that?"

A short time later the waitress came over with their drinks and took their orders promising to get their orders out quickly.

"Well, here is to you Sophia and to family it's our first drink together and may we have many more," Brandon said with a smile raising his glass.

"I'll drink to that," Sophia said taking a big gulp of beer.

Callie smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Ugh god," Callie winced.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure they actually know how to make a long island here…I am going to take this to the bar and get a different drink."

"I'll take it for you babe," Brandon offered.

"Thanks but I want to talk to the bartender and see what he recommends…That way I will know my next drink will be good."

Callie hopped off the stool and took her drink back to the bar. Brandon saw Callie flag down the bartended and it looked very friendly so he turned his attention back to Sophia.

"So I hear you have a foreign gentleman caller."

Sophia's cheeks turned bright red.

"You heard us?"

"I caught bits and pieces."

"Are you mad?"

"At what," Brandon asked surprised?

"Callie talking about Giovanni."

"No, not even in the slightest. I don't think Callie should think every guy is ugly just because we are married. I know that Callie can think a guy is hot but not want anything to do with him. It's almost like her looking at a magazine it's not real…and even if he were here I still wouldn't be worried because our relationship isn't just superficial…we have been through a lot and I trust Callie.

"You know you really make it hard for a girl to date when they compare everyone to you," Sophia laughed taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah talk to me about that when he leaves the toilet seat up and misses the laundry basket," Callie joked joining them again.

"I just like to keep you on our toes," Brandon smiled kissing her cheek. "What did you get," he asked looking at a very fruity looking drink.

"It's some Mexican specialty it has cranberry, orange and pineapple juice and vodka…I think it is usually made with gin but I preferred vodka."

"Sounds like a headache waiting to happen."

"Oh hush and enjoy your cat pee beverage."

"Hey this taste delicious," Brandon said with a smile taking a long drink.

Callie just rolled her eyes and started chatting up her sister again. She really had to make sure they didn't get that long without seeing each other…even if that meant Callie flying to see Sophia at school. Their lives were very busy but never too busy for family.


End file.
